


半米非米？

by asleep_zzZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleep_zzZ/pseuds/asleep_zzZ
Summary: 牢籠有個米核，人間有個米殼。丁哥想要米核，米殼也要丁哥。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	半米非米？

他要盡快搞到鐵鍊，必須把Sam緊緊綁在床上！Dean聽著浴室的水聲，挫敗地用手抹了抹臉。他考慮過繩子和手銬，但獵人都是傑出的逃脫大師，肯定能掙脫束縛溜去酒吧狂歡一整夜。

自從Sam失去靈魂，他就不需要睡眠了。多出來的時間讓他能盡情開發肉體極限，徹夜查資料補充知識、鍛鍊體能與格鬥技巧，以及豐富他該死的性生活。

剛開始Dean還克制著不要插手弟弟的私事，路過酒吧找個小妞一夜情，沒什麼大不了的，他自己也經常這麼幹。Sam甚至不需要泡妞技巧，現在他沒有羞恥心又喝不醉，靠著臉和身材肆意地勾引男男女女。是的，包括男人！上週Dean在男廁撞見兩名壯漢跪下來爭搶為Sam口交的順序，他瞬間血壓飆高、腦袋嗡嗡響，離當場中風只差那麼一點，而Sam雲淡風輕地朝他打招呼，完全不尷尬，彷彿褲子褪到膝蓋是街頭新時尚。

他無比想念那個被女孩摸手都會臉紅的Sammy。

Dean嘆了口氣，翻開Sam的行李袋打算收拾髒衣物，沒想到眼前赫然出現一盒大包裝的保險套。

面對怪物無所畏懼的Dean Winchester，此刻卻不敢打開這盒子，他知道保險套的剩餘個數決定了他的崩潰程度。萬一裡頭所剩無幾呢？萬一他已經用掉好幾盒了？

Sam擦著濕髮走出浴室，發現Dean瞪著他的保險套，神色凝重。

「呃，如果你需要可以拿幾個，我不介意。」

「我介意！你買這些幹嘛？」

「因為個人衛生與避孕措施很重要。」Sam被問得莫名其妙，「你平常也有準備吧，要我幫你解說性教育知識嗎？依你的年紀與經驗，現在才學這些有點晚了。」

「重點是數量！誰會揹著一百多個套套旅行？」Dean一臉嫌棄地朝盒子比劃，彷彿那是一團燃燒的有毒物體。

「一般人也不會攜帶聖水、銀彈和幾大罐鹽旅行。」Sam無所謂地聳肩，轉過身去拿乾淨衣物。

裸背上有好幾道縱橫交錯的鞭痕。

Dean輕推他的肩膀示意別動，細細察看他的背部。沖過熱水的皮膚微微發熱，鞭痕呈現猙獰的紅色，讓Dean的胃一陣緊縮。他痛恨Sam身上又出現新的損傷，尤其是在他顧及不到的時候。想到在自己過著家庭生活的同時，他獨自狩獵，在不知幾個骯髒陰暗的地方受傷打滾，而靈魂也在地獄受苦……Dean的每一個細胞都刺痛皺縮了起來。「背上的傷是哪來的？你瞞著我一個人去獵鬼了？」

「我沒有，只是玩樂留下的痕跡。你也知道有些人的性癖比較奇特，雖然我並不喜歡……可能是對方技術太差？」Sam後退一步套上衣服，不理會Dean下巴快掉下來的表情。「一些皮肉擦傷而已，長長見識也不算虧。」

這個Sam不滿足於普通的一夜情，甚至允許陌生人傷害他！Dean簡直不敢置信，他一把揪住Sam的衣領，指關節因用力而泛白。「你怎麼敢如此對待他的身體！」

「這是我的身體！」

「直到我們把你的靈魂救出來，你沒有權利──」

Sam輕蔑地笑了。「我差點忘了，你只在乎地獄裡的『那一個』寶貝弟弟。路西法和他玩得正高興呢，不勞你費心。靈魂有什麼用？我也可以表現得很有良心與道德，我就是Sam，與他並無差別，甚至能成為比他更好的獵人。反正靈魂在牢籠裡是跑不掉的，你不如先擔心眼前的我吧。」

Dean看進那雙逼近的眼睛，他一直找不到準確的詞語去形容Sam的瞳色，綠瞳裡隨光線變換的藍色與棕色斑點，此刻看來格外陌生。

「既然你如此關心我的性生活，不如親自幫我解決吧，就像你曾經做過的那樣。」

「你說什麼……」Sam的話語彷彿抽空了房內的氧氣，Dean忽然感到難以呼吸，難以直視他挑戰的眼神。他想推開Sam，卻被對方牢牢握住了肩膀，動彈不得。

「你與我可悲的靈魂都熱衷於粉飾太平，但我膩了。」他低頭附在Dean的耳邊道：「我記得那天傍晚的每一秒，也知道你依然想要我。」

被拉到床邊的Dean仍未從震驚中回過神，只有一個想法模模糊糊地從腦海深處鑽出來：獵魔筆記關於海妖的記載肯定出錯了，蠱惑人心的嗓音該和17歲的Sam一樣，和現在一樣──

「蠢蛋，過來上我。」

\---

Dean的指腹撫過Sam乾澀的穴口，即使他已經硬得發疼了，仍然在慾望邊緣掙扎。直到他瞥見腰部兩側淡淡的瘀青，猶豫的神色倏然收起。他的嘴唇抿成一條線，兩手狠狠揉了幾下臀肉，用手指略略擴張，便將半管潤滑液擠進Sam的身體裡。

突來的冰涼感令Sam一抖，他趴在枕頭上抱怨兩句，把屁股翹得更高了。受刺激的穴眼收縮著微微張闔，透明液體從中溢出，順著腿間嫩肉一路滴落，留下一道淫穢的水跡。

深紅色的陰莖裹著潤滑緩緩頂入，才進了頭部便退出，膨大的頂端撐開皺褶，淺淺地來回抽插，玩弄那一小圈肌肉。

Sam欲求不滿的扭著腰想主動吞得更多，被他警告性的拍了下屁股阻止。等他玩夠了如同小嘴含吮的觸感，便直接往最深處挺入，凶狠地撞擊。

和第一次佔有他的做法完全不同，Dean的動作毫無憐惜，連安慰性質的親吻與愛撫都沒有。但Sam不排斥揉雜了痛楚的快感，相反地，他爽透了。Dean Winchester的性愛技巧實非浪得虛名，可能比他自己吹噓得更好。

聽著Sam縱情浪叫，Dean有點臉紅，這傢伙根本沒有羞恥心啊……Dean忍不住把他與記憶中的Sam比較。那天他倆都醉了，他的男孩很緊張，隔壁的電視與談話聲、屋外來來去去的腳步，一點風吹草動都會令他分心，甚至不允許自己發出的聲響驚擾了世界。每次Dean頂弄得他忍不住要呻吟，他就埋進枕頭裡，只洩漏一些悶悶的喘息。

但Sam的下半身有自己的想法，雙腿緊緊地纏住Dean的腰，生怕他忽然反悔離去。

他嘲笑Sam像個手足無措的小處女，換來輕輕一踹。

Dean不打算放過他，他換著姿勢操了他三次，溫柔得近乎折磨。陌生又過多的快感逼得床上新手潰不成軍，無處可逃。Sam像塊融化了的蜜糖靠在他懷裡，嗓音低啞而甜膩，哭著呼喚他的名字並射乾淨最後一滴精液。

他忘記了當他們睡去時夕陽是否隱沒，只記得Sam的麥色肌膚比日光更加溫暖，是他唯一所有，唯一所需。

往昔回憶加上現實的肉體交歡，Dean的下身又興奮地增了幾分份量。他加快抽插的節奏，重重輾過敏感點。熱燙的體液灌滿Sam的體內，讓他在沒有碰觸前端的狀況下高潮了。

兩人氣喘吁吁地分開，倒在床鋪上等著心跳平緩。

「Sammy。」Dean摟住他，在他的肩膀印下離開牢籠後的第一個吻。

Sam心知肚明這個吻不是給他的，但無所謂，他得到的歡愉無比真實。Dean能給的，他全部都想要。


End file.
